memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Plax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Bridge Commander page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 00:01, 2009 August 26 Hi Hi, thanks for your additions. Please look at our other articles and our manual of style to see how we use the simplest possible names for things, and that we usually default to lower case type for most types of links. Also, could you please start checking your spelling? It would be really helpful in that it would save someone else the trouble of correcting your mistakes later. Most operating systems come with a word processor that has a spellcheck, or you could just make sure to read through the spelling of what you are typing before you save the articles. As I said, spelling and neatness help the entire community here, give it a try! -- Captain MKB 01:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, could you please look into our policy on citations? For example, the article Goralis could show you how the formatting works. Just click on "edit" when you go to the Goralis article, and you'll see it is cited with the code ( ). :Could you give that a try for us, for the good of our community? -- Captain MKB 01:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) OK! but i don't have a word processor, so that's the big problem. i usualy check worlds i'm not sure on the internet. :That's a good start, but it's something you should keep in mind -- there are a lot of spelling problems in the "Savoy" article for example -- the word "Savoy" is misspelled a few times, and the word "engaged". Just try reading through it and correcting the mistakes if you can't use a spellchecker. Please -- Captain MKB 02:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Depending on what browser you're using, you should be able to spellcheck while online. Firefox has a built in spellchecker, and there are downloadable programs for IE such as ieSpell. --Captain Savar 05:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No response, cite articles Hey, you never responded to my last comment about citations. Please don't create an article unless you can list episodes or books it came from. This is what a "citation" is. Most all of the article you created today aren't cited, and if you don't have the capability to list a citation, you shouldn't create the article! Please respond! -- Captain MKB 12:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC)